


Lost Boy

by yunaslove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Character Study, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Underage Drinking, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaslove/pseuds/yunaslove
Summary: I'm just a lost boyNot ready to be foundMany changes have happened on Yukhei's life on the past years. He is ready for them, he embrace them. He is a new person. Maybe not just enough for him.





	1. Not ready

"It's here." His brother said as he parked the car in front of a big house in the middle of an obviously expensive neighborhood. Ten did mention that his husband had a really nice job, but he never expected the kind of job you can afford this kind of houses. What job did Kun have? Lucas wanted it too.

"You ready?" He wasn't. He should be, he have been preparing himself for this moment since his brother won against his own mother for his custody, that was almost three months ago.

At the age of fifteen Yukhei was on a new country, with his brother, that he used to see once every a few years, in front of the house of someone he have never seen but he already own so much. No, he wasn't ready.

"Chenle might be a little... enthusiast? Hyper? But he is a good kid, you two will fit nice." Yes, his nephew, well, not officially, because he wasn't Ten's son, but Ten's husband's son. But still, Chenle was now his nephew and like that he will call the kid.

"Ten." His brother turned around almost immediately.

"Yes?" He was smiling, but Yukhei wasn't blind, and his eyes were showing worrisome. Understandable.

"It's really okay if I stay here? I can stay somewhere else." Yukhei wasn't exactly the best kid, he never had the greatest marks, he barely pays attention in class. Yukhei never does the dishes, not even his own room, and he never put many thoughts on it until now. Was his brother really making a good decision by taking care of him? Probably not. He sure should stay somewhere else.

"You think that I would make it all the way to Thailand and go into all those judicial processes just to let you live where?" Ten get into the car again, sitting on the driver side and taking Yukhei's hand on his. "Yukhei, Kun is perfectly okay with having you here and Chenle is super excited. And I want you to be here, with me, be have lost so much time from each other's life. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Of course he did. It was like, Yunkhei didn't really knew because he was super small when Ten left, but probably more than ten years. Ten years since Ten scaped -hehe-. But that didn't meant Kun should take him under his house, because he was not his family.

"They are my family and that means they are yours too." Could Ten read his mind? "You are my brother, and I'm sorry, I have told you so many times that I'm sorry but I really am that I couldn't get you out of there sooner." And Yukhei knew it was because they wouldn't let him until he was married, he have heard the lawyer said it, that if it wasn't because Ten was married, with a really wealthy man -by the way-, it would have been impossible for him to become the official tutor.

"It's okay, Ten." He was just scared as fuck his presence will have some kind of bad impact into his brother's life.

"So let's meet your nephew, don't you think? He would be glad to have someone to play with."

The house, holy cow, that was a cool house! It was obvious that his brother have been living there for a while because everything was too much. But it still was dope. It felt warm, it was mostly green and white, just like he guessed all the California houses will be. Exactly like the ones in the movies! Oh! Christmas would be so cool in this house! It even had a chimney and all! For real, how rich was Kun?

"Hello!" A kid, well, tween, screamed while coming to hug him.

"Chenle, let the boy breathe." The man, who Yukhei guessed was Kun, said.

"Welcome!" The kid screamed, again, while letting him go a little. A wide smile on his face. It was so sweet and bright it made him want to smile too.

"Thank you, Chenle." He said opening his arms to embrace the boy back. He was indeed cute.

"Hello, I'm Kun." The man, almost his height said. He also had a nice smile. Maybe even too kind. God, he wished his brother wasn't too bad on him, Kun didn't seem like he deserved that. And he knew his brother was too much sometimes.

"Hello, Kun." He said letting the kid go.

"Welcome to your home, Yukhei." The teen blinked a few times, because of those words made his eyes watery. The teen thought it was impossible to cry more after expending almost every night of the past few years doing it, he was dry, but this ones weren't sad ones, or impotent, it wasn't a happy cry either, it was relieve.

"Thank you." Yukhei barely let out, due to the lump on his throat. And Kun stepped forward, gifting him with a hug.

"We have been waiting a long time for you, kid." And Yukhei let himself cry in the arms of a man he had never seen before, but had done more for him than most of the people he had knew since he was born.

Kun had married his brother, even when Ten had said a few times that he would have done it anyways, even if it was a few years later, just so his brother was able to ask for the tuition of Yukhei. He had paid for part of the process. And now he was letting Yukhei stay in his house, his home, and had welcomed him as part of his family. The teen would probably have to live three lives to return Kun all he have done for him.

"Come!" Chenle said after a while, probably bored of seeing the two hugging. "I going to show you your room." He was practically dragging Yukhei by the arm by now.

Kun let one more pat on Yukhei's back and let him go.

"I'm sorry that your bedroom is smaller than mine, but it's only a little! Don't worry! Me and dad went to buy everything together!" He was indeed a hyper kid.

"Chenle, be easy on him! He is tired!" He heard Ten scream when they were already on the second floor of the house.

If Chenle considered this room small, he couldn't even imagine his.

"Do you like it?"

The room was plain white, a big bed in the middle of it, an even bigger closet, a desk with a laptop already on it and a private bathroom.

"Mine is at the end of the hall." Chenle said signaling somewhere out of his room.

"I really like it." He murmured, to give the kid an answer even when he was already thinking about something else.

"Dad and papa sleep on the other side of the hall, your room is like in the middle of us."

"That's nice."

"Right?" He said smiling even brighter, and once again Yukhei couldn't help but to mimic his act. "Dad didn't want to buy you anything because he didn't knew what you liked. But he said tomorrow we can go shopping. But I told him that you would need a laptop for school, so he bought you one that it's exactly to mine." The tween did talk, a lot, but it was nice, not that Yukhei liked the silence, and not that he himself talked less, so he was glad. His nephew seemed nice.

"Thank you, Chenle."

Yukhei spend his summer mostly with Ten and Chenle alone. He learn that not was Kun only a surgeon, but one of the best heart surgeons in the country, so that's why he could afford this house, and all the commodities and the best things for his family, but that also meant that he wasn't at home most of the days. When he was though, it was for days straight when they would go to places Chenle liked, like the beach, or Disneyland, once they even went to New York, when Kun had a full week free.

He learned that his brother was a really good choreographer, and that he knew lots of artists. Ten was occupied most of the time, but he made sure to be at home with Yukhei when Chenle was out with his mother. On that two weeks Ten took him to the studio he worked at, and it was packed, really packed, it was a really popular studio. The one hour drive was really fun and he get to see most of Los Angeles in just a few days.

He also learned that Chenle lived most of the year with his father, but he went to see his mother at least once a month. It was weird that a father had almost full custody of his child after a divorce, but he also learned that Chenle's mother was now living in Canada, but because Chenle had all his friends here she decided it will be the best for him to stay.

His bedroom that was, on the beginning, impersonal was now something you could call a teen's bedroom. On the second day he spent there they went on a shopping spree. Kun insisted he could take anything he wanted to decorate his room, yet Yukhei wasn't comfortable with spending so much money in stuff like that.

They bought the linens he needed in the colors he liked, and lamps for his standnights, they also bought a few clothes after Ten said he needed some. His brother had spent the previous day placing the clothes he brought on his big closet, so of course it would look like he needed more clothes.

Chenle also got a few video games, with the excuse that he would play with Yukhei, and he indeed did, almost every day of the summer that Kun wasn't home.

Through the summer, Yukhei collected little gift from the places they went, placing them on the shells or on the walls (he bought a few posters in New York).

Summer finished faster than he thought it will.

"Yukhei." Ten called him for the ninth time. "Wake up or you will be late for school. You need to leave with Kun. Wake up." And he opened his eyes.

"Going." Yukhei let out in a whisper.

"Eat your breakfast, and Kun will drive you to school." Once in the kitchen, dressed and all, Ten said while drying his hands with a cloth. "I will give you money for your lunch. Do you have everything you need?" Yukhei nodded at his words. "Nice. You have my phone number right? Also Kun's?" Another nod. "If you need anything call us"

"Ready to go?" Kun asked before Ten could keep on rumbling.

"Have fun, and learn a lot. Make lots of friends, please." Ten said in a really pleading tone.

"Ten, let the boy be, he knows how to socialize." Kun told him while taking him by the waist and letting a kiss on his cheek. "It's his first day, don't pressure him." He said smiling at Yukhei, who smiled back as a way of gratitud.

"Okay, go. You will be late." Ten let out a sight, moving to give his baby brother a kiss on the cheeks. "Have fun." He said smiling.

"I will try." Yukhei said already moving to the garage.

"Bye, baby." Kun said after giving him a kiss.

"Bye, have a good day at work." And just as Ten liked to do, he was caressing his husband's cheek. "Oh gosh. I forgot to give him money. Wait, I will go up fast."

"Don't worry, I will give him some. I love you. Have a good day at work." Kun was trying to hide his amusement, but he wasn't the best. Ten just rolled his eyes.

"I love you too. Now go or you will be late."

"It's a good school, you don't need to worry." Kun said after two minutes of silence in the car with only the radio playing as background music.

Kun smile was reassuring, almost healing, and it was doing wonders on Yukhei uneasy heart now, who just let out a big sight.

"Wait, Yukhei." Kun said as Yukhei was about to open the car's door to go out. "I have to give you money for your lunch." And that made Yukhei' heart feel even more heavy.

"You don't need to. I have some." Yukhei barely let out from the passenger seat. He was suddenly feeling small. Even more when Kun's eyes darted from his wallet to him.

"I know you don't like taking things from me. But, Yukhei, really, you don't own me anything." And the teens eyes were already watery. "I do all I do because I love you. I know you may think we are not family but for me you are, and everything I do for Chenle, I would do it for you." And the more he tried to suppress the more he wanted to cry, so he just let himself go. "You make Ten happy, ever since you are here he is more bright. You really don't have a clue of how much you have help your brother with just your simple presence. You make Chenle happy, they talk about you all the time, even to his mother, to everyone. And that it's enough for me, Yukhei. You don't own me nothing, you are part of the family, not a stranger or a guest. Please, consider yourself part of it because you are." And this was probably the longest Yukhei have ever heard Kun talk, because he was a man of short sentences.

Yukhei have never had a father figure on his life, being raised by his mother alone. So he didn't knew how a father should act, not that he knew how a mother should either, because his wasn't the best exactly. But then he meet Kun. He would see the man interact with his son and it made his heart grow bigger. Chenle loved his father, and trusted him, and Kun loved him more than he loved anyone. He was envious about their relationship.

Yukhei did felt like a stranger sometimes, watching Kun, Ten and Chenle together, but there was nothing, apart from himself, to make him feel that way. The three of them did their best to make him included, at home, but Yukhei still didn't felt like it sometimes. He still believed that he owned everything to this people. Even when Kun tried his best, because he wasn't a man who showed his emotions pretty often, to make him understand that he was there because they wanted him to be there.

"Thank you." Was the only thing he could let out. And after it he felt Kun's arm around him. And Kun's hugs, just like his smile, did wonders.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, but if it does make you feel better, then you are welcome." Kun said while ruffling his hair slightly, trying to not make it a mess, he didn't want Yukhei looking bad on his first day. "Now let's go or you will get lost and miss your first class." He said separating himself from the teen and drying his tears. "Take the money." The man said while taking it out of him wallet and giving it to Yukhei, who still took it with some doubt. "Have fun today. And play attention. Call us if you need anything, they will let you." He said smiling. "I love you, kid." Kun said patting his shoulder slightly.

"I love you too, old man." Yukhei let out in between a little laugh, drying his tears.

"Give me my money back." The man said jokingly before laughing.

High school, as he have seen on american teen movies, was something kind of creepy, but rich neighborhood high school was probably worse. He had no friends, well, Chenle, he could consider the kid his friend, yes, but he was barely a middle schooler, so they wouldn't see each other that much.

His first year went well, it went better than he thought it would.

At the beginning of the summer Ten talked with him about one of his friends having a kid his age. The kid was really funny to be around, his actual name Yukhei didn't knew, but he went as Hendery, and he already had this squad of kids that were also really fun to be around. So yes, he made friends, lots, not that he considered himself bad at socializing, but his English wasn't exactly the best, and he was taller than anyone else on his grade, so he could come out as intimidating. But this boy from his new group of friends, Mark, who also was on his Biology class and they were on the basketball team together, you could call him his best friend along with the small girl that always had two buns and was all smiles and raspy voice, Yuqi.

By the end of the school year, he had this group he was now part of, and he spent almost every weekend going to parties at big houses not too far from his own. He didn't lie to Ten about it, he just promises he wouldn't drink that much or smoke anything, and he keep his promise.

And without even thinking, and stressing only a little about a few subjects he find difficult, the school year was almost finishing and Yukhei had expend a year with Ten, Kun and Chenle. It definitely was home.

His love for Chenle only grow bigger and bigger through the year. When the kid was with his mother the whole place feel too quiet, he feel lonely, and Ten laughed at his pity figure, roaming around the house, not knowing what to do without the other boy.

When summer came they spend a week in a Florida key, when Kun got some time out of the hospital, they also went to Disneyland again, because it was Chenle favorite place in the world, he would say.

That summer Yukhei had his first kiss with a girl from his History class, Rhea, he kind of had a summer romance with her too. It all felt too much. Back in Thailand he was popular with girls, they would gift him stuff, but Yukhei's mind was too clouded for those kind of things. So now that almost everything felt lighter, easier, he let himself go, and it felt nice.

He also got his driving licence, and as Kun promised, he bought him a car, a second hand Jeep Patriot from two years ago that Ten specifically told them not to buy.

_ "Didn't I told you to buy him a small car?" Ten almost screamed, startling Yukhei and Kun, who were sitting on the couch, looking at a rerun of Star Wars films. _

_ "He liked it." Kun defended. "And also, he drove it for almost an hour and he knows how to handle it." _

_ "If he gets into an accident because of it I will kill the two of you." Ten said pointing them on the sofa and start walking up the stairs. _

_ "Good night." Kun said while standing up from the couch, patting Yukhei slightly on the shoulder. "I will deal with this. Don't go to sleep too late." His typical warm smile on his face. _

_ Once Kun was midway up to the stairs, Yukhei raised the volume of the TV. He didn't want to think about it, because it was incredible disgusting, but they knew how he was going to fix it. His brother wasn't exactly the quietest. _

Him and his friends went to the beach almost every week.

And as fast as it came it went, without making a fuss summer was about to end and Yukhei was attending his last party.

Was there when he saw him. A boy who barely could reach Yukhei's chest. He have seen this boy before. They went to the same high school, but not only that, he have seen this kid making out with another boy two weekends ago when he went looking for Mark after losing him around midnight. He was probably with his girlfriend, but drunk Yukhei couldn't put a thought on that. On his search he stepped into one of the rooms, and there he found the smaller boy, on someone else's lap.

It was eleven in the night, the party started half an hour ago, when Yukhei decided he wanted to talk with this boy.

"Hello." He greeted while sitting next to him by the pool.

"Hi." His tone was polite.

"I'm Lucas." That was the name he went with at school.

"I know." Oh, well. "I'm Renjun."

"How do you know me?" He knew a few people would know him, because of the basketball team and everything, but the boy didn't seem as the kind to attend their matches, but he could just be imposing him a stereotype.

"You play on the basketball team, and also a few girls fuss over you in my class. So yeah, I know you." Girls fuss over him?

"Girls fuss over me?"

"All the time. Because you are tall and all that." No more politeness, just boredom, Yukhei was boring him. Nice.

"That's nice."

"I guess."

"I don't care much about that."

"Don't seem like that." No more boredom, now it was irritability.

"I don't." He reiterated him.

"If you are here to tell me how you saw me making out with another boy two weeks ago, I know, I was there." Yukhei could understand for him to be expecting something like him. It's not that the people he was usually with were the best kind of humans out there. They did make rude comments from time to time, some of them could be classified as bullying.

"Yeah, I saw you, but I don't care." Yukhei just shrugged. "I live with my brother and his husband, so if I cared I would have kind of a problem, don't you think?"

The boy next to him snorted.

"Also I'm sorry that I run into your make up session." He said bumping their shoulders slightly.

"It's okay, we continue after you left." The smaller said, and the sound that left his lips afterwards was pretty close to a chuckle. Cute.

"Too much info." Yukhei commented waving his hand in the air.

"Sorry." The other boy mumbled.

"I don't know your name." Was heard after half a minute of silence.

"Renjun. I told you not even two minutes ago."

"Sorry, I didn't catch it." Well, shit. "Are you a freshman?"

"Sophomore now, school starts next week." Renjun pointed.

"Did you have to remind me?" Yukhei said after a growl.

"My friends are coming." The boy announced while standing up. "See you soon, Lucas."

And with that, he left.

The next day, when Yukhei woked up, with barely any hangover, thanks to heavens, after eating his breakfast and talking a little with his brother about his night, he searched for the boy he meet next to the pool on Instagram.

Renjun's account had a sky blue aesthetic. From it Yukhei could get he was friends with a boy called Donghyuk, and that he also have another account where he shared his drawings and he was pretty good at it. His original idea was to follow him and then send him a direct message, but after the first step he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to talk to him.

Yukhei didn't have to wait for Ten to tell him about sexual orientations once he meet him to knew that he wasn't completely hetero. He did like girls, and have only grown interest in them once he started being interested in heart issues. Only Yukhei never prohibited himself from appreciating other boys' beauty, just as he did with Mark when they meet. His best friends was handsome, and he would compliment him, and Mark, bless his soul, would never make the "that's gay" comment, and Yukhei was glad, at least his best friend wasn't homophobic -maybe because he have two fathers, but you can't never be sure-.

But with this boy though, things have been different, because when he saw him that night on thar other boy's lap, lips plump from kissing and eyes wide, maybe it was because he was a little bit tipsy, but he would have died to be on the place of the boy underneath him.

And Yukhei found himself pretty fixated with Renjun, who give him a follow back three days after the party. On the first day of school, Yukhei was surprised when he started looking for Renjun in the sea of students that were congregated on the auditorium for the director's speech. It wasn't easy to found him, but he managed to, He spotted two heads four seats ahead from him, and after a lot of stalking, he wasn't going to lie to himself, he definitely knew they were Renjun and his friend.

A lot of time had to pass before he could actually talk with him again. So much time that Halloween was in two days. His friends and him were planning the costume they would wear for the party one of their teammates was having.

"I don't want to wear a stupid onesie." Yukhei could hear someone say, but he wasn't paying attention because, for the first time in a long time, Renjun was looking his way, before standing up from the table he was sharing with his friend and heading out of the canteen. The boy looked at him one last time before disappearing from the door. And maybe that was his clue.

"I'm coming in a few." Yukhei said while standing from the table, walking the same way Renjun did.

"You have to stop looking at me." Renjun told him once he found him in one of the bathrooms.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Yukhei said.

"My friend was pointing it out. He started noticing a few days ago. You are not subtle at all."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay." Nobody was on the bathroom, Yukhei checked. "Why are you looking if they are empty?"

"Just making sure we are alone."

"Why? Scared people would find out you were looking at a boy?" And Yukhei would like to lie to himself, but his tone came out as hurted, and he was the one who did it, and that made him kind of sad.

"I don't care. Trust me that I don't care." This was going to be harder than he thought. "You are really pretty, Renjun."

"I have a boyfriend. That boy I was making out with? Josh, he is my boyfriend." Well, that was something he didn't expected. "So whatever you are doing, if this is a bet or whatever, stop it."

"You think this is a bet? Nobody knows about you, or that I talked to you that night."

"Not that you need to scream it out. Don't you? So stop it. I'm taken."

Yukhei didn't came back to the canteen that day because that was the path Renjun took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this took me a year hehe i started this fic last summer and the whole thing have changed bout seven times and more characters were added and stuff and yeah. only now i found the confidence to post it. there is the last chapter that i will actually post very son bc its already half written so yeah.
> 
> thanks for reading! <3<3


	2. Peaches

The next time he saw the boy was on the Halloween party. He reached there late because he couldn't let Chenle Trick or Treat alone, and he also liked candy. Thanks to Chenle's angelical face people gave them lots of sweets. Yukhei was glad for his nephew.

It was loud, too loud, and just as Yukhei entered he was welcomed with a strong smell of alcohol due to the broken bottle that was on the floor. He closed his eyes, that was not ony wasted money but also wasted alcohol, and that hurts.

After greeting almost everyone he knew and asking for the ones that he couldn't find, Yukhei let himself drop on the only free couch he could find in the whole house, followed almost immediately by Mark.

"What you got there?" The other boy asked, slightly crashing their red solo cups together.

"Some shit Yang prepared for me. It tastes like lemon but I don't know what he mixed it with."

"He is gonna kill someone one day because he keeps on making this weird up mixes. I think I have like four different kinds of alcohol on mine." It did smell bad if Yukhei was honest.

"Who dropped the bottle at the entry?" Yukhei mindless asked, his eyes focused on something, someone else.

At the other side of the room was Renjun with Donghyuck, as always, he was chatting calmly, and Yukhei could only see him when people who were dancing in between them let him.

After their bathroom talk, Yukhei did his best to, not only not interact with him, but to not look his way, knowing that it made the boy uncomfortable. But today he would let himself look a little. First because he was sure Renjun could barely see him, too involved in the conversation he was holding, and second because the alcohol isn't called the bravery drink for nothing, and it was indeed making Yukhei feel brave.

"I don't know. I think it was the other Mark because I heard Nico call him stupid a few times. But it could have been Hendery too, you know how he is." And that got Mark laughing, and with it Yukhei laughed too.

"Dude, Rhea is dressed as a cat or something like that and I saw her making out with someone from another school, I think, not awhile ago." Mark commented after a few minutes of silence where both of them were looking at the people on the room.

"It's okay, I have nothing with her." Yukhei, indeed, didn't give a fuck about Rhea anymore. She was the one who thought they should stop seeing each other, and the boy was okay with it, not that he grow any attachment to her or anything. They weren't on a committed relationship. Not once they call each other thing than friends.

"That's cool. What you looking at all the time, dude?" Mark asked trying to see the spot of the room Yukhei have been putting his eyes on for the past ten minutes.

"I was just looking at the people dancing." The taller quickly answered, smiling at him but not turning to see him.

"Do you like someone?" Well.

"Nah, I was just looking around." Lie.

"Nico warned us like ten times that the rooms are prohibited, he even locked all of them. So if you want to do something I guess the bathroom is going to be the place. If you don't mind it, because I am pretty sure a lot of people are thinking about it." Disgusting. "See you later, gonna look around, I need YangYang to refill my cup."

And when Mark left and Yukhei turned to look at the boy he have been looking for the previous ten minutes he found that not only he was watching him, but he was walking his way.

"Hello." Renjun let out in what seemed to be a whisper, but it was because the music was so loud you had to scream to be heard.Â 

"Hi!" Yukhei screamed back, and Renjun laughed. Moving his hand out in what seems to be a way to offer it to Yukhei.

"Want to come with me outside?" He asked, and Yukhei shouldn't have stand up so fast, because the two cups of whatever YangYang gave him hitted all together. "Be careful." Renjun said while holding him by the arm.

The outside of the house was almost empty, only people finding places where they could be barely seen as they were making out, with the rooms impossible to reach and the bathrooms most likely occupied, this was their only way. But Yukhei liked it better out here, it wasn't that noisy or that hot and it didn't smell like alcohol.

"How have you been?" Renjun started asking once they found a place next to the pool. There wasn't a house without a pool in the neighborhood.

"Nice. What about you?" The smaller boy snorted and chuckled. Once again, cute.

"Can't complain." He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look mad or sad.

"You sure? Are you okay at home, with your friends, with your boyfriend?" Yukhei was a caring person, he liked to care about everyone around him, making sure they were okay, but he wasn't going to lie to himself about the second intentions of his question.

"You still trying?" Of course he was.

"I'm sorry." Yukhei said again.

"It's okay. But yes, thing are okay with my family, my friends and my non-existent boyfriend." And it might have took Yukhei longer to process the meaning of those words because of the alcohol on his veins. But if he have listened properly: Renjun was single.

"What?" Exactly, what? "What do you mean? When did you two broke up?" Because the last time they talked was two days ago.

"We have never been together." Oh. Wait what?

"Wait what?"

"I lied to you." Nothing. "I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"Why?" Was all his drunken brain could formulate.

"Because I thought you were trying to laugh at me." Oh.

"Oh. Well, I'm not trying to. I really think you are pretty." He did. "I told you already but you are." He is.

"You are not bad yourself, Lucas." A smile on both of their faces.

The air around them was awkward, neither knowing exactly what to do. Weird. Some couple not far from them was making out, or at least that was what Yukhei wanted to believe, because he could perfectly hear some moans. Back to Renjun, he was looking at the pool behind them.

"Wanna get out of here?" Yukhei said, dragging the boy attention to him once again.

"What are you planning?" Renjun asked once they started walking into the house again.

"Do you have to be at home at what hour?" Yukhei asked him in return.

"In an hour and a half." Renjun answered after looking his phone.

"But the way, I like your costume. Peter Pan suits you."

"Thank you, Superman."

It was barely eleven when they enter the balcony of the house, not many people in the party knew about it, but Yukhei, being a close friend with the host of the party did. The elder sat on one of the benches. Offering it to the boy first, who refused. It took less than a minute or so for the taller of the two to understand why.

"Can I?" Renjun asked as he was positioning himself on Yukhei's lap.

The elder could only bring himself to nod, his hands on Renjun's waist almost instantly.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No." Yukhei murmured.

"How drunk are you right now?" The younger asked.

"Not as drunk as you think. Maybe tipsy." He answered honestly.

"So you will remember this tomorrow?" A nod.

A kiss.

His lips tasted good.

Renjun tasted like peaches.

"You taste like peaches." He couldn't bring himself to not comment it once they parted for air. "It's really nice."

"I drank peach licor." Renjun softly said. "Did you like it?"

"A lot. Can we do it again?"

People were going crazy two floors down, you could see some people making out by the pool from where they were. Only their atmosphere, so different from the one around them not that many minutes ago.

It was midnight when Renjun's phone vibrated on his pants, and much to Yukhei's disgust, they let each other's lips go.

"Yes?" He asked to the phone. "Yes, I was about to leave the party." A kiss on Renjun's check. "I will be there in fifthteen minutes." One on his jaw. "Don't worry. See you now. Love you." End of the call. One on his neck. "I have to go." Another one on his neck.

"Okay." Another one.

"For real, Lucas, I need to go."

"Can't you tell your father you will stay with a friend?" He was feeling bold tonight.

"It's my brother, and not without a week of advance."

"Okay. I will see you soon?"

"Do you want to?"

"I want to."

"Then you will. But I have to go. See you, Lucas."

That night Yukhei fell on his bed, looking at the ceiling, smiling to himself like a mad man.

"Did you had fun last night?" Ten asked when he entered the kitchen, looking at the teen who was eating cereal while sitting on the island.

"Lots."

"You came back soon, right? I heard you around midnight."

"Yeah, I was tired after going out with Lele." Not a lie, when he get to the party he was tired, but he would have probably forget about it after his fifth drink.

"Did you drank too much?"

"Two cups, not too strong. I don't even have a hangover." Once again, not a lie.

"That's nice. I'm glad you had fun." Yukhei's phone ringed next to him.

"Is Chenle awake?" The text was from Mark.

"Don't think so. He ate too much candy yesterday and went on a sugar rush that let him k.o. at eleven. But he will be up soon. Kun it's letting him sleep a little bit more today. By the way, don't make plans for the night, Kun wants to go eat out."

"Where are you going?" Yukhei asked when he noticed his brother fully dressed.

"I have work. See you tonight. Don't forget about the dinner." One kiss on the younger's check and he was gone.

**Mark**

Dude -10:31

Where did u went last night? -10:31

**Yukhei**

Sorry -10:48

I went home -10:48

**Mark**

So early? -10:57

**Yukhei**

Yeah dont wrry -11:04

All cool -11:04

**Mark**

Nice -11:12

Wanna come over today? -11:12

**Yukhei**

Cool -11:14

See u later -11:14

I have family dinner tho -11:16

**Mark**

Its chill -11:18

**Yukhei**

Nice -11:19

"Xuxi!" Chenle screamed while walking down the stairs.

"Oh?" Yukhei asked back, mouth full of cereal.

"How did your party went?" Thumbs up, mouth still full. "Nice. I fall asleep early while watching a movie with dad and papa." Yukhei tried not to laugh, he didn't want snort milk.

"I'm going to Mark's later, if you wanna come." He wants.

"Oh yeah! I still have to beat Jisung in Battlefield."

"Nice, but we have to be back early because we have family dinner."

"Wait, wait. Hold up. What do you mean Donghyuk Moon?" He knew that boy, he was friends with Renjun and he also happened to be one of Mark's closest friend, or used to after all the drama that happened last night when Yukhei was too occupied with Renjun's lips.

"Yeah, dude. It was kinda crazy. I don't even think he was drunk. I don't know. But Ivy-" Mark's girlfriend, for reference. "-started crying."

"That's crazy." Yukhei commented, eyes big while getting into all the information of last night.

"Yeah. I don't want to get mad at him but it was pretty fucked up what he did." Mark seemed stressed about it, but that was something he should fit with Donghyuk, Yukhei couldn't do much about it.

"But did Ivy believe him?" He asked instead.

"Don't think so, but he said it in front of everyone, that's probably why she was so shocked."

"And are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't care that he said that but he lied to my girlfriend for what?" So yes, he was stressed. Yukhei felt kinda like a shitty friend for not knowing exactly what to do to help his best friend.

"Wanna go get some milkshakes on McDonalds?"

_One week later..._

**yuki_kul**

Wish me good luck for the match today -14:32

**injun**

good luck! -14:38

**yuki_kul**

We won! -23:12

Thanks! -23:12

**injun**

i didnt do nothing? -23:14

**yuki_kul**

You wished me luck! -23:15

**injun**

okay -23:16

congrats -23:16

**yuki_kul**

Thanks! -23:17

Wanna meet? -23:17

**injun**

i cant now -23:21

**yuki_kul**

Tomorrw then? -23:21

**injun**

okay -23:24

**yuki_kul**

I will pick u up -23:26

**injun**

what time? -23:31

**yuki_kul**

Up to u -23:32

**injun**

know the starbucks at the entry

of san joaquin? -23:38

**yuki_kul**

Yeah -23:40

**injun**

there at 9 pm -23:41

**yuki_kul**

Cool -23:41

"I'm leaving!" Yukhei screamed as he was walking down the stairs.

"Where?" Ten asked him immediately coming out of the kitchen.

"With a friend."

"Who?" He better be totally honest now.

"Mark." He panicked.

"Taeyong let's him go out on a Sunday night? Don't think so."

"Because yesterday we won, and classes aren't that hard. He let's him. Also, we will be back before eleven. I promise you."

It was dark already, one of the reasons Yukhei rather summer it's because the sun hours. And there, in the dark, barely illuminated by the Starbucks lights, was Renjun waiting for him.

"Have you been waiting for too long?" Yukhei asked him once he got into the car.

"A few minutes. Don't worry." He did no matter what.

"How did you get here?"

"Walking."

"From where?"

"From there." Renjun signaled the houses at the back of the Starbucks.

"You should have told me, I would have come pick you up."

"Can't do that. Don't worry, it's okay." Not all brothers were like his brother, he could guess.

"What time do you have to be back?"

"Around ten and a half, or eleven. So not too long."

With that they couldn't go to far, but not that he was planning like it. So he choose one of the unpaved roads next to the public high school instead.

"Why did you want to meet?" Renjun asked not long after.

"Wanted to see you. It's been a week." A week of only seeing him in the hallways or the canteen and not talking with him and trying not to look at him, because he knew it could make him uncomfortable and Yukhei didn't want to make him feel like that ever again, so he tried his best.

"I know. And why did you want to see me again?"

"I think you know that. But why did you say yes?"

"Because I told you that if you wanted to, you would." At that Yukhei metaphorically patted his own back for being brave and talk to him yesterday.

"So, can I kiss you again?" Renjun nodded, hiding a smile. With much care to not touch something from the car, he moved himself to the same position of two weeks ago in the Halloween party.

He tasted like peaches again.

"You taste like peaches again." Yukhei said while caresing his cheek.

"Had peach yogurt for dessert."

"You like peaches that much?" A little nod, extremely cute. "You are so cute. Damn." Not even Chenle was this cute when he was younger. Renjun was, without a doubt, the cutest person he have ever laid his eyes on. Also the prettiest.

Around ten and a quarter, Renjun's phone, who was on the passenger seat started ringing. Only that this time he took a longer time to separate himself from Yukhei.

"It's the alarm." He get to said in between kisses. "I should be heading back." But made no effort to separate himself from the elder.

"I will take you home now." Yukhei said while letting a small squish on his hip. "Don't want your brother to get mad and not let you go out again."

By the end of the semester it was almost a casual thing for the both of them to meet on Sundays around 9 PM.

And when Christmas came none of this changed.

In this time Yukhei learn a lot about Renjun, he learned that he lived with his two brothers, almost like himself. He learned about his passion for painting and photography, arts in general. Yukhei learned about his musical taste, that differed a lot from his, while Renjun liked songs from Lana del Rey or a girl called Billie Eilish, Yukhei was a classic Drake and The Weeknd teen.

He also listened to Renjun's laugh, actual laugh for the first time, and by the beginning of December it was a common thing for Renjun to do almost every time they meet. Renjun's favourite color was blue, and he didn't eat peaches or something peach flavoured every day, but he make sure to did on Sundays because Yukhei liked it.

Renjun turned to be nothing cute, he was sarcastic, funny, and that made Yukhei fall from him even more, but he would never tell this to Renjun, because he heard from a common friend -bless Mina's soul- that the boy had never been in a relationship, and not ot only that, but that he wasn't looking for one. Renjun and Yukhei were close to friends with benefits, but they weren't friends, they just liked making out with each other. On the hallways now they would look at each other, even share a smile, maybe small talk if they were close to each other.

"Aren't you excited?" Chenle asked him once he invited himself to Yukhei's room, not that he minded.

"About?"

"Disneyland!" The younger screamed.

"We go every year. More than once."

"So what? I want a churro." He indeed was a hype kid. Only that not that young anymore, next year was Yukhei's senior year and Chenle was going to be a sophomore. Crazy.

"Yes, I am weirdly excited. But isn't Jisung coming with us?" Jisung was now like the other half of Chenle. After Yukhei and Mark started being friends Chenle started complaining that his uncle didn't spend any time with him anymore, so Mark found a solution for the both of them because his brother was also complaining non stop about how bored he was all the time. Now the two kids were not only best friends, but partners in crime, and next year Jisung would be on the same high school as them. Yukhei was praying at every god out there for it to be a chill year with this two hell made kids in the same building as them.

"He is! Taeyong is bringing him tonight, so he will spend the night here." Oh, damn. "And tomorrow Disneyland!" He could feel the headache coming already.

"Do I have to go to Disneyland tomorrow?" Yukhei asked Ten once the two kids left the kitchen.

"You do. Why?"

"Because I always go to be with Chenle, but Jisung is going to be there, so he will ignore me." True. He even accompany his words with a pout for more effect.

"That's not true." Lie.

"You think? Where is he right now then?"

"But what do you want to do if you don't go?"

"Sleep." Because going to Disneyland meant waking at 9 AM.

"I don't know. It's a family thing, Yukhei."

"But we will go to Disneyland like every month of the year, if I miss one day it's not a big deal." Chenle was probably the biggest fan of Disney.

"Tell Chenle about it. He is the one that wants to go." As always.

"Okay."

"Good luck." He heard Kun said after a laugh.

"Hi." Yukhei said while sliding his head into Chenle's room.

"Hey, Xuxi. What do you want?" The younger said, not moving his head, looking at the TV where a video game was being played.

"I wanted to ask you if it's okay that I don't go with you guys tomorrow." Video game paused.

"Why?"

"I'm tired and I want to sleep. And you will have Jisung so you won't be alone. I will stay here sleeping.""

"Okay, deadass."

"Good night, kids."

"We are not kids." Jisung said, putting the game back on.

"He said he doesn't care. So I ain't going." Yukhei said from the door of the kitchen, knowing he just interrupted Ten and Kun's make up session. "Good night. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, Xuxi." Kun said once he was already walking back up the stairs.

An idea appeared, neon lights, on his head while he was heading up the stairs, much to his disgust, from watching his brother and his husband.

**Yukhei**

Hey -22:19

**Renjun**

??? -22:21

**Yukhei**

Wanna meet tomorrow? -22:21

**Renjun**

om? okay? -22:23

**Yukhei**

I will pick u up -22:24

Tell ur brother ur going to

spend the day out -22:25

**Renjun**

okay? -22:27

what time? -22:27

**Yukhei**

10 -22:27

It was Tuesday when Yukhei woke up, ten minutes before his family left to their full day in Disneyland.

"We are leaving." Ten told him while he was eating his cereal as every morning.

"Make yourself something to eat. Okay? And for dinner too." Chenle probably wanted to stop in the pizzeria they always stop by after their Disneyland trips. So the house was going to be for himself until probably 10 PM. It was a weird occurrence that nobody was on the house.

"Where are we going?" Renjun asked once he got into the car, same spot as always.

"My house."

"Don't you think that's a little bit pretentious?" The younger answered laughing.

"It is. But there is nobody there today, and I want to be with you somewhere that is not my car."

"We also make up in people's houses while on parties." True.

"But still not comfortable."

"You live here?" Renjun asked once they were waiting for the garage door to open.

"Yes." Yukhei said with a smile. "But it's not like I have worked to buy it. Thank my brothers' husband for it."

"You are nice."

"So would you like to go to my bedroom? Outside? We can do whatever you want."

"Do you want to go to your bedroom? What for?"

"I was just suggesting." He really was. "Want something to drink?"

"Water."

They spend half an hour sitting in kitchen island, just chatting, as they were doing that more and more in the last times they meeted. They would gossip about people they know, things that happened on parties or at high school. They would also talk about funny stories of when they were young.

"I want to go outside." Renjun suddenly said, walking to one of the sofas displayed on the patio.

"I don't like winter." Yukhei said, taking the familiarity and letting his head on Renjun's lap, ready for a sun bath. And Renjun took the same familiarity to start playing with his hair.

It wasn't that cold outside, just chilly. They were both with their jackets and also a big blanket Ten always keep on the outside for when he did his morning meditations. Yukhei would totally have fallen asleep if it wasn't for that the hand was not only playing with his hair, but his lips too.

"I like it." After it Yukhei bite one of the fingers that was still caressing his lips. "Ouch!" A punch on his chest. This had Yukhei laughing.

"Sorry." He said while slowly incorporating to a sitting position.

"Lay again."

"No, I don't want to fall asleep."

"And what you want to do?"

"Kiss you." It took Renjun only three movements to sit on Yukhei's lap, as it was an habit now.

The next hour they spent it like that, kissing, and Renjun's lips didn't taste like peach this time, but like strawberries instead, it was still good, Yukhei couldn't bring himself but to bite, harder this time, harder than ever before.

"Stop!" Renjun whined, hitting him again.

"Sorry, you taste weird today, like strawberries. It's the first time." A kiss on his check. "Did I hurt you that much?" He asked while bringing his hands up to check on the younger lower lip. Only Renjun took the opportunity to bite him back. "Ah!" Yukhei screamed, maybe higher than he intended.

"We are almost at ease now." And he catches his lips again, biting Yukhei's lips this time.

"That was hot." Yukhei let in a whisper. "Really hot."

"Are you into sado?" And the elder laughed.

"Maybe. Want to find out?" One of his eyebrows was up.

"Let's go." And he was standing up.

"Wait. Renjun. Really?" Panic.

"Yes. We are alone right?" More panic.

"Renjun. Wait, I have never..." He had, indeed, never.

"With a boy?" The same question from that first night they make up.

"With nobody." The whole truth was out.

"Oh." Unexpected for everyone, to say at least.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Why you sorry? It's totally fine." And now he was smiling at him, a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I know. It's just. I never expected anything from you, I swear." And now Renjun was chuckling.

"I know, Lucas." He was back on his lap, caressing his hair.

"It's not that I don't want to... you know? Because I do." He was a mess.

"Oh my God, Lucas. Shut up."

"No, for real. I think about you, a lot."

"Lucas, shut up."

"No, listen, I have thoughts about this, a lot, because, fuck, you are so hot, you know? I just would have never guess that you would want to do it with me."

"So you invite me to your house just to make up with me?"

"Yes."

"You are something else, Lucas." That made him laugh.

"I'm sorry if you came with another mind."

"I kinda did, but it's okay. It's just that you would expect it hen someone says they are going to be home alone."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you are sorry because there is nothing to be sorry about."

"When did you lose your virginity" He didn't want to ask it like that, but now there was no turn back.

"A year ago. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It's kind weird that you haven't. I thought everyone on the football team would have." Yes, from second to third year Mark and Lucas decided that basketball wasn't that cool but that football was way more, so now they were now part of the football team.

"Then you don't know us."

"I'm sorry I make some assumptions and stereotyped you and your friends."

"It's okay. We actually kind people. Except for Nico, maybe Nico is a nickhead."

Renjun laughed at this, nodding his head. He probably did knew the shittiest person on the whole school. After that, they felt into a short silence. Renjun with his face nested on Yukhei's neck.

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you have something to eat?"

"Do you think we live from air here?" Yukhei asked laughing. Giving slow pats on Renjun's low back. An habit he grown up on the past moths when he had to pressure the younger to let him go and take him back to his home, not wanting his brother to get mad at him.

They eat, something that Renjun prepared after watching Yukhei fight with practically everything on the kitchen for three minutes too long.

It was barely 1AM and they were both sitting on the couch watching a movie Renjun said was good, but was paying zero attention to.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Yukhei asked him mid film.

"No. I just like kissing you." The elder could still feel the warm of Renjun's lips on his jaw and cheek. "Plus, I am pretty sure you are already seduced." And damn right he was.

Somewhere in the kitchen, half forgotten, a phone started ringing.

"Must be yours. Got mine here." Renjun said while removing himself, just slightly from the elder.

"Hey, bro." Yukhei said, greeting his brother at the other side of the line. "All cool, was watching a movie." He said returning to the sofa. "No, I ate something already. Don't worry about it. Y'all having fun?" He could hear Chenle and Kun talking very passionately about the food they just had so they must be. "Yes, don't worry. Maybe I order a pizza or something for dinner." He looked up to Renjun, silently asking for his opinion, he seemed to like the idea, giving back a nod. "Yes, I got money. I do." And Yukhei let himself caress the younger's tights, while trying his best at keep on with the movie, but he have never been one for multitasking. "Have fun, and don't worry about me, I'm fine. Tell Chenle to bought me a lollipop or something." And with that he was hanging out.

"I like pepperoni pizza." Renjun said.

"I like it too. We will order it later. Or do you want it now? Are you still hungry?"

"No, for dinner it's cool. I will have to be at home around ten."

"We have a lot of time then." His hand was still on the boy's tights. It felt nice under the jeans he was wearing.

"What you looking at?" The younger asked after watching him look at his tights for almost two minutes.

"Aren't you too skinny?" Renjun answered him by laughing. "What?" He asked, slightly weird out by the boy's actions.

"Sorry. But yes. It's just that I eat a lot but don't gain weight. Fast metabolism or something." And he went back to Yukhei's lap, rounding his neck with his skinny arms. "Do my bones bother you?" He was smiling down, hand caressing his hair.

"They don't bother me at all." He said before going in for a kiss.

It felt so nice. It was crazy how it could feel that nice. Yukhei was going crazy, as he always did everytime he kissed Renjun. He whished he could Kiss him everytime he wanted to, wherever he wanted to. But he knew Renjun didn't want the same as him. So, for now, he will get what he could grab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a 2 chapters fic but i got carried away, wrote too much and now it will be a 3 chap one instead. im so sorry. also, sorry for the wait, i wanted it to be good and im so scared of my writing, like its so bad, sorry.
> 
> another thing! the whole markhyuck dram will be discussed on another fic i have prepare for this serie that i will post once im done with this one! <3


End file.
